


flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, coffeeshop AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard Way has flowers all over his body. Lilies, roses, daisies, and geraniums litter his skin.Frank Iero has injuries all over his body.Cuts, scars, scrapes and bruises litter his skin.soulmate au





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! inspired by a post on tumblr that i cant find  
> i dont think this is that good but we  
> pleasepleasePLEASE leave feedback. comments are my lifeblood.  
> enjoy please!!

     A daffodil pops up on Gerard's cheekbone while he and Mikey are having lunch at home.  
     Its Mikey who first notices it, stopping Gerard from getting another jab in in their heated Star Wars debate.  
     "Dude. Dude - shut up. Hey. It happened again. You got another flower on your cheek."  
     Mikey reaches across the table and pokes Gerard on his right cheekbone, just below his eye.  
     Gerard sighs.  
     "My fucking shitty ass soulmate cant seem to go one day without getting injured. Jesus Christ."  
     Mikey laughs crisply. The lucky bastard never had to deal with any flowers - his soulmate, some dude named Pete, does.  
     Gerard rolls his eyes.  
      "Well, it just makes it easier to find your soulmate now. I mean, not many people have a cut on their cheekbone,"   Mikey quips, taking a bite of his toast.  
     Gerard sighs. He seems to be doing a lot of that lately.  
     "Yeah, sure, as long as my soulmate doesnt live in fucking Alaska or some shit," Gerard snarks, getting up out of his chair and going to put his plate in the sink - he had finished.  
      Gerard puts his plate in his sink and sighs - but then he can feel another flower, obviously large, growing on the side of his hip.  
     "Fuck!" he groans, clutching the right side of his hip and trying to support his weight by using his left hand on the counter.  
     Mikey is up in a second.  
     "What's wrong?" he asks, sounding worried.  
      Despite what one may think, the flower aspect of the soulmate thing is still painful. While not as painful as the actual injury, it still hurts, and as this was a large flower, ir hurt like a bitch.  
     Gerard hisses. He pulls up his Batman shirt to reveal a large rose - spiraling around his hip.  
     Mikey looks up at Gerard. "Dude, does your soulmate have a fuckin' deathwish?"  
Gerard snorts. "Its times like these that I think they really do."  
     Mikey rolls his eyes and looks at the clock on their stove.  
      "Gerard. Dude. It's 10:30. You're late for your shift."  
     "Fuck!" Gerard shouts. He works at a coffee shop - its owned by a man named Tyler - Gerard knows that Tyler will forgive him, but it still feels shitty being late.  
     "Sorry, Mikes. Gotta go. Dont fuck up the house or whatever." Gerard tells his younger brother as he races upstairs to his room - ignoring the pain in his side - to grab his uniform. He shuts the door using his foot and changes as fast as possible.  
      After he gets changed (and almost trips on a loose floor board - he really should get that fixed) Gerard sprints out of his room, down the stairs, grabs his phone, wallet, and keys, and waves goodbye to Mikey; Mikey doesnt notice. He's too busy texting Pete.  
      Gerard - his old, wornout converse slapping against the driveway and his apron blowing in the wind - gets into his car, and drives.  
     Whilst he is at a red light - drumming his fingers impatiently - he scrutinizes the flower on his face again.  
     It's small, so his soulmate obviously only got nicked, which was good.  
     His other mark, however - He winces thinking about how his soulmate could have gotten it.  
     The light turns red.  
     He proceeds.  
      When he arrives at his shift at the coffee shop - "Brewed Awakenings" - he glances at Tyler with an apologetic look.  
     Tyler just nods.  
     Gerard gets into place - Brendon had taken it over, so he just replaces him.  
     The shop isn't that full at all - the morning rush had passed. There were still a few students and younger children with parents sitting in booths and the chairs near the window, but nothing too big.  
     Most of his shift passes uneventfully (That is, unless you dont count Brendon spilling hot coffee all over himself after his crush - a brown haired, lanky boy named Ryan whos interests scream hipster - said hello).  
     Its almost closing time now, and theres no one in the shop, save for all the stragglers finishing up their pastries.  
     Then someone walks in.  
     He's clutching his side, and limping a bit. Gerard cant really see his face.  
     ("Its the Hash Slinging Slasher!" Mikey will shout later on, when Gerard tells him the story.  
"Shut up!" Gerard will jokingly retort back.)  
     He walks over to the counter, (still clutching his side, Jesus Christ are you alright -) and looks at Gerard.  
     His face is no longer obscured.  
     He's a man of around Gerard's age - perhaps a bit younger. He has black hair that is shaved on the sides (and the unshaven part keeps going into his face). He has a lip ring, and seems to be fiddling with it using his tongue. He's wearing a Smashing Pumpkins shirt, and black skinny jeans.  
     And - Gerard realizes this with a start - he has a shallow cut on his cheekbone, just below his eye.  
     Fuck.  
     "Take your shirt off," Gerard blurts.  
     "Man, I dont usually do that until the third date," the man quips, laughing.  
Gerard thanks every single deity he can think of that the shop is now empty.  
     "No! No, I just - I have - fuck - okay. Um, I have a flower on my cheekbone," Gerard points to it, "and you have a cut right there. And, uh, I have a huge flower on my side and you seem to, uh, be injured in that area."  
     The man quirks on of his (perfect) eyebrows, and slowly says, "Okay," before lifting up his shirt.  
     It's a wound. A large, scraped wound, which looks - while cleaned - like it hurts like hell.  
     Gerard mirrors him, showing the large rose.  
     The man giggles, seemingly unaffected by finding his fucking soulmate, and then reaches out to shake Gerards hand.  
     "My names Frank Iero. And you are?"  
     "G-Gerard. Uh, Gerard Way," Gerard stumbles.  
      (He hears the man - whom he knows is now named Frank - mutter "Bond, James Bond". Or maybe hes just imagining it.)  
     Frank claps his hands together, grinning.  
     The shop will close soon, Gerard realizes.  
     "Well, since we are - apparently - soulmates, how about tomorrow I take you out on a proper date?"  
      Gerard blushes, nervously running his hands through his hair, then smiles a little unsurely.  
     "Yeah! That will work," he laughs.  
Frank grabs a napkin, takes out a pen from his pocket (how he fit it in there, Gerard doesnt know) and scribbles down a number onto it and hands it to Gerard.  
     "Heres my number. But, uh, I should be going," Frank smiles, "call me!"  
     Before Frank leaves the shop, Gerard shouts after him, "I will! And stop getting injured, it hurts like a bitch."  
     He hears Frank laugh.

(They go on that date. And their second, and third, and fourth, until Gerard isnt counting anymore.  
At their wedding, a few years from now, Mikey will thank Frank's odd ability to get injuries in specific places, so Gerard could find him.)

 

 


End file.
